Third Time's the Charm
by Tonks the Clumsy
Summary: The three duels between Bellatrix and her niece. Warning: Spoilers for Book 5 and 7.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling._

Battle of the Department of Mysteries June 17, 1996

The first time had been pure luck. Bellatrix was about to torture the Longbottom boy when the _Order_ showed up, her lip curled up at the thought of the retched Mudblood lover group. Her _dearest_ niece was the first to show up and she had jumped immediately at her aunt, wand drawn and a small smile on her face. Bellatrix had leapt away, her own crazed smile forming into a sneer.

"Aww Wittle Nymphadora, have you come to see your Auntie Bella?"

Tonks merely cast a shield against her aunt's spell and offered an easy reply.

"Yes, Aunt Bellatrix, I've come to see you back off to Azkaban."

Bellatrix laughed, shrill and grating against to the younger wizards in the room but Tonks did not react and instead cast another charm at her, missing by inches. The duel could have lasted no more than a few minutes before Bellatrix gained the upper hand, forcing the young auror up against the wall.

Bellatrix's eyes were gleaming as she pondered what she should do to her younger sister's daughter. Oh the possibilities, she thought with a thrill as she looked over the young woman's bleeding and bruising body. Tonks was holding her side but glaring defiantly up at her aunt, dark eyes glittering in anger. As Bellatrix raised her hand to perform the Cruciatus Curse a jet of red light passed millimeters from her left ear, hitting the wall and sizzling a black spot in the stone. Bellatrix turned with a snarl and her eyes snapped onto another prey, this time in the form of her younger cousin, Sirius Black. Her mouth once again lifted into a smirk before turning back and knocking the girl unconscious with a simple spell. As Tonks' body crumpled to the floor Bellatrix sprang at Sirius.

Yes, Bellatrix thought later, her niece had certainly gotten lucky. Her cousin on the other hand, had not.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle over Little Whinging July 17, 1997

The second time her niece had a slight advantage Bellatrix declared to herself. Flying had never been one of Bellatrix's strongest areas. The girl and _Potter,_ or at least one of the Potters, were flying expertly but Bellatrix and her husband were slowly gaining. Inch. By. Inch. When they were ten feet away Bellatrix saw her niece turn and chortle at her poor flying skills. The Death Eater bristled and sent a killing curse at the girl who lazily rolled to the side, ordering the Potter look alike, or the original?, to do the same.

Bellatrix knew that Potter would be hard to catch, she had heard he was an expert flyer, but the task was proving harder to accomplish then she'd realized. The night was providing ample cover for the young duo but Bellatrix kept her eyes fixed on the pink haired abomination. Bellatrix hissed as she coaxed her broom to go faster. Tonks and the boy continued to remain just out of reach. Still Bellatrix and her oaf of a husband continued on, sending curse after curse at the two. Tonks turned around again, sending curses over her shoulder at her aunt. The two women wrestled to gain the upper hand in the fight until it came to a standstill. The Death Eater had to admit, the girl was quite a challenge but in the end she would win.

Bellatrix was so wrapped up in her duel that she was unaware of anything else but she quickly came to when the wretched girl landed a hit upon Rodolphus. The pitiful man had screamed in pain and while she had turned away the two took off, deserting the fight and effectively getting away. When Bellatrix had spun back around she saw two distant dots and a primal scream clawed up her throat, escaping in a loud burst of rage and frustration.

Next time, she thought bitterly as she guided her husband back to the other Death Eaters, there would be no luck and there would be no broomsticks to save her dear niece.


	3. Chapter 3

Battle of Hogwarts May 2, 1998

The third time was the final time the two would battle. This is the night, Bellatrix swore to herself softly; tonight she would finally kill that irritating Half-Blood. Bellatrix stalked through the halls of Hogwarts trying to sniff out the auror of her obsession, cursing anyone that stood in her path. If she weren't so distracted she would have taken the time to properly torture whoever she had pushed out of her way but tonight Bellatrix Lestrange was determined to finish off one Nymphadora Tonks. It took her a while but when she finally found the girl, she was battling with the dolt Travers.

Bellatrix watched in a cool manner as Tonks dipped and dodged her way around the man's spells, almost as if it were something she did every day. Bellatrix blinked slowly and chuckled darkly, she probably did do this every day. Eventually the auror flicked her wrist, causing Travers' wand to fly out of his hand. The girl smirked as she stunned the man and then took a cocky bow before righting herself and brushing her hair out of her heart shaped face. Bellatrix stepped out of the shadows, clapping her hands mockingly and Tonks spun around, wand at the ready.

"Well done, Nymphadora," She said, her sickeningly sweet voice rolling over the younger woman's sore body. Tonks nearly shivered but stilled herself, knowing her aunt would take pleasure in her discomfort. Bellatrix noticed her niece's wary stance and approached slowly and started to circle the young woman.

"Don't call me Nymphadora," The auror said lightly, matching the older woman step for step.

"Hit a nerve have I?"

"No."

Bellatrix grinned; even teeth flashing as she raised her wand up until it was level with her face. Tonks mirrored the move and then watched as Bellatrix bowed slightly. The younger woman didn't bother with the pleasantries and her aunt pouted in disappointment.

"Surely _Andromeda_," Bellatrix spat the name out, "taught you better. You're supposed to bow before a duel, Little Nymphadora."

Tonks' hair flared a brief red at the disdain so clear in her mother's sister's tone.

"Don't you talk about my mum like that," She said, still circling.

"How do you think she'll feel when I kill her only daughter? My, then she'll have no one left to protect her and I can finally kill her myself!"

Tonks lunged at the Death Eater and Bellatrix easily sidestepped the auror aiming her wand at the girl and uttering her infamous curse.

"_Crucio!_"

Glee ran across the older woman's face as she watched her niece writhe in agony on the floor. Each jerk of the girl's limbs made Bellatrix feel just a little warmer, but when it was over Bellatrix felt let down. Nymphadora had not cried out once. Well that just wouldn't do. Again Bellatrix cried out her curse and again she felt a brief thrill before it came crashing down along with Tonks' body. Over and over Bellatrix cursed and yet Tonks refused to give in.

Bellatrix frowned, she wanted to hear anguished screams, she wanted pleads of mercy, she wanted an admission of defeat. But some part of her admired the girl's defiance, some part that was deeply buried in a heart that was as Black as her old name. Bellatrix leaned forward and dragged one long nail down her niece's face, putting just enough pressure to break the skin. Tonks hissed quietly and Bellatrix smiled again.

"Wittle Nymphie done playing? Is it time for your bedtime?" Bellatrix cooed, grabbing the girl by the neck and lifting her to her feet. Bellatrix saw the unwavering hatred in the girl's eyes and the way the girl's hands tightened into fists.

"Piss off," Tonks said, her voice struggling to be heard. Bellatrix laughed gaily and dropped the girl.

"Still have some fight left?"

"Go to Hell, Bellatrix," Tonks said, spitting a mix of blood and saliva at the older woman's face and watching in satisfaction as it hit the woman's cheek. Bellatrix screamed, wiping it off fiercely and shrieking the Cruciatus Curse again. Tonks groaned but when the curse ebbed away she laughed weakly.

"This ends tonight!" Bellatrix yelled, raising her wand. Tonks looked at her boldly.

"What," She coughed, "What makes you think I won't escape again?"

Bellatrix gave a slight chuckle and made eye contact with the auror.

"The first time was just luck," Bellatrix mentioned, making a slashing motion and watching cheerfully as a large cut appeared from the younger woman's right shoulder to her navel. Tonks bit her lip as the pain ripped through her, a noisy exhale erupting.

"The second time you were at an advantage," the Death Eater said making another slashing motion and giggling as Tonks sunk onto her knees.

"But tonight is the third time we've face off, dearest."

Tonks looked slightly confused and Bellatrix grinned madly as she leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"The third time, Nymphadora,"

Tonks grit her teeth hard as her hair ruffled red for a split second.

"My name,"

Bellatrix interrupted the girl's sentence by performing the Cruciatus Curse for the last time before continuing.

"Will be the charm."

Bellatrix allowed the curse to run its course and granted Tonks a slight moment of relief. The auror lay panting on the ground before she looked up at Bellatrix, her hair returning to its bubble gum pink color. Tonks mustered up the strength she had left to stand and defiantly opened her mouth. Bellatrix followed quickly, not wanting the girl to get the last word in.

"My name is Tonks!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

They cried at the same moment.

Time stood still as both women saw the bright green light that signaled the Killing Curse. For one it brought a swift death and for the other it brought immense joy. Bellatrix watched; her mind slowing the glorious moment, as Tonks fell against the wall before slumping down, her head angled onto her chest. Bellatrix smirked triumphantly.

Oh yes, she thought smugly as she looked down at the limp and bloody body of her niece, the third time is definitely the charm.


End file.
